James Wilkes
Name: James Sacheverell Wilkes (Jim or Jimmy for short) D.O.B: 24th October 2056 Eye Colour Blue-green Hair Colour: Light brown Height: 5"11 ... and we're done growing. Parents names: Sacheverell Wilkes and Jordana Bones Pets: Formerly A Pygmy Marmoset called Rufus Other relatives: Hunter Bones, Tolliver Bones Friends: Finlay, Neptune, Shoshannah, Cameron, Hailey St James, Salander, Ivan, Fletcher, Grayson, Hayley Moon, Lori, Lexi, Sadie, Marie Home: Wiltshire Allergies: None known Patronus: '''Walrus '''Wand: Why do you want to know that? Trying to steal it? Amortentia smells: TBD Favourite stuff Food: Yes please Icecream: Yes please. Candy: Anything. Chocolate Frogs probably. Colours: Blue, Black, Red Books: Biographies Subjects at school: Herbology, Potions, Flying Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies Professors: TBD Quidditch Players: Drake Warren, Quinn Gallagher, Maximus Vindictus, Willow Kovac, Adriano Toussaint, Nikolai Vannacutt, Dickie Moran. Hobbies: Flying, Quidditch, Snogging girls, Martial Arts, Journalism and writing. History & Personality: Jimmy is a little bit of a slacker, at first glance anyway, or at least the bits of him that aren't made up of equal parts mischevious trouble maker or class clown tend to be labelled 'slacker'. He has no interest in pushing himself, no idea what he wants to do with his life and hardly any expectations on him in the first place, so why live life as a swot? He could do it if he tried, so why bother? Its not like he has anything to prove. In general his grades tend to be all 'Acceptable' but only partly because of his lack of academic drive. Its not that he isn't smart, its just that he doesn't find school work to be a challenge or enough of a reward to warrant actually putting in the effort. He's given himself a challenge of getting nothing higher than an A which means he has to figure out the precise amount of work to do (or not do) in order to achieve a non-exceptional pass, in itself requiring a lot of effort. He's always had to make his own fun since his parents' work involve a lot of travel. He has had a series of full-time tutors and managed to drive each and every one of them away with his antics. He considers it an achievement and something to brag about. He likes spells that cause amusement. Amusement for him at the expense of others of course. Hexes and jinxes, plus a few charms he might have invented himself, though he'll never take credit for it. Jimmy is fickle when it comes to the opposite sex, not one to spend his youth stuck with one girl. Its not like he plans to get married or anything anyway, so why shouldn't he just have fun and ditch 'em when they get boring/clingy/insert-appropriate-adjective-here? He's not really a jerk, but sometimes he doesn't communicate his opinion on the matter and causes others a bit of grief. Jimmy is a joker with a cheeky, cocky grin. Its his sense of humour that often smooths things over when he's gone too far. He's a big Quidditch fan though because of his lifestyle travelling around and being tutored, he hasn't ever really had the opportunity to be on a team, though he can definitely handle himself on a broom. He can't stand divination or any of that junk where you try to get to know your inner self or whatever. So Arithmancy is out, so is Ancient Runes... though he doesn't mind the part where you transcribe stuff, thats kind of alright. And he does do Stav, and Runes are kind of important to that. Muggle Studies is pretty awesome, so is potions. Its hands on stuff, you know? He is kind of interested in writing stuff though. Journalism is something he wouldn't mind too much. Maybe. Deadlines aren't so great, but he could see himself asking the hard hitting questions. He's volunteered to write on some of the school publications. It'd at least be an awesome way to meet girls, right? And you know, his cousin could always set him up with a job one day. Meaning he wouldn't even have to be awesome to get employed. Rock on. Jimmy's parents are magical patent inspectors, not for the British Ministry, but for the International Magical Patents Authority, under the jurusdiction of the International Confederation of Wizards. This means they travel a lot and it isn't always very predictable. Aside from visiting Ministries across the globe in order to audit Ministry approved patents, they also assess and inspect patents claimed by independent wizarding companies and small businesses. Part of their job requires them to use spells which seal a patent and they also ensure the patent itself does not break any laws. Jim reckons its all pretty boring but thats how its been since he was small. Jimmy loves martial arts. Aside from Stav he's also proficient in Karate, Wing Chun and like Kickboxing a fair bit too. Education-wise he has been tutored since age seven. To begin with he learned History of Magic, Astronomy, Magical Languages (incl Ancient Runes and Latin and Greek for spell root words) , Arithmancy, Arts (Magical Arts, clearly. Portraiture, Sculpture and Photography), Creature Studies and Spell Theory (For Charms, Transfigurations, Hexes, Jinxes and Curses). Once he reached Hogwarts age he began to learn all the regular Ministry Approved subjects. His tutors have also served as his guardians when his parents have been away. He has had 23 tutors so far, and managed to drive each and every one away regardless of how determined they are to stick around. Finally though, his parents decided Hogwarts was a good idea. His first term at Hogwarts, as a 5th year, didn't go too badly. It was a little boring and honestly he was a touch homesick but there were a LOT of pretty girls to distract him. And naturally he got himself in a bit of trouble and a bit of attention for his apparent girl hopping ways, even ending up in the underground gossip paper, Aparecium for his troubles. Neptune Bott his friend and... friend, knows right how to get under his skin and vice versa. They're both stubborn and a lot more gooey on the inside than one might think. Whatever. She was HARD WORK so while Jimmy and Neptune made up as friends (actual friends this time) thats where things stand now. Another blonde has caught his attention, this one much much easier to get along with and its possible, at least for right now, that Jimmy's got himself a bit more serious about a girl. Even if her friends are weird. Jimmy got himself on the yearbook and school paper for his fifth year but while he happily helps out the Quill in a pinch, he's pretty much stepped down from that. We'll blame it on OWL studying, but it was really so he'd have more time for snogging. He passed all twelve OWLs, with six 'A' grades and six 'E' grades, though he was aiming for all acceptables since he still prefers to just coast. Sixth year was spent mostly dating Marie Salazar and Jim would have liked that to continue but she dropped him after nine months, the longest he's ever stuck seriously with one person and not accidentally cheated on them. He played Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and then in an unfortunate accident (because Tegz had bad internet) he collided with the stands and ended up missing the last games of the season, including the championship, due to a serious concussion and more than a few broken ribs and nasty bruises. Once again he managed to get himself featured in Aparecium without knowing it, only this term he finally found out not only that he had been the subject of some pretty full on gossip, but that one of his closest friends was responsible. The summer between 6th and 7th year has seen him lose a friendship (hopefully temporarily) with Finlay Carmichael, and go back to his playboy ways, with the snogging and whatnot. He has however, matured a lot and mostly its just an act, a way of coping with hurt feelings that he won't acknowledge openly. I should update this huh? Stuff about 7th year... stuff about graduating... stuff about travelling. Stuff about lady people. etc. Hasn't been updated since term 29. I'll get right on that. Ahem. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Yearbook Category:Quidditch Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2075 Category:Pureblood